DETECTIVE PAYMENT
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya? Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Payment**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Rate © M (Blood)**

**Genre © Mistery, Horror, Supense.**

**Main Character © Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya?

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, Blood, _**vampic.**_

**Chapter 1 : Korban Jiwa**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki bergema di sebuah koridor bangunan. Sosok gadis cantik yang tengah di landa ketakutan, terus berlari walau kaki kakinya sudah kelelahan. Tapi ia harus tetap berlari.

Di belakangnya nampak sosok orang berpakaian hitam dan membawa sabit tengah mengejar gadis tersebut. Wajahnya di tutup dengan topeng, sehingga tak akan ada yang mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Gadis itu kini sudah terpojok. Koridor itu berujung pada sebuah pagar besi, dan pada jam jam sore pagar itu akan di tutup.

Gadis itu memandang ketakutan kearah sosok yang akan membawanya pada kematian. Ia tau betul kalau sosok itu adalah The Dark Killer. Sosok pembunuh yang kini sedang marak maraknya.

"To-tolong jangan bunuh—Kyaaaa". Ucapan gadis itu terpotong dengan jeritanya sendiri.

Ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menembus kulitnya.

**Pluk**

Suara benda terjatuh. Gadis itu menatap nanar sebuah potongan tangan yang terjatuh tadi seraya merintih kesakitan. Gadis tersebut lalu tersenyum kearah si pembunuh.

Percuma, toh ia akan mati mengenaskan seperti korban korban lain. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang terpotong. Ia menyadari bahwa sosok di depanya akan segera mencabut nyawanya.

**Krak**

**Krak**

Ujung koridor tersebut kini telah di banjiri oleh darah korban. Sosok tersebut dengan ganasnya terus menancapkan sabutnya ke tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Sosok itu kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Di balik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, ia menyeringai puas akan hasil karya yang telah di buatnya.

Memecah keheningan dengan sol sepatu berlumuran darah korban dengan lantai putih yang kini ternoda dengan darah korban, membuat siapa saja yang nanti melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri dan berakhir pada mual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha. Tak seperti biasanya, pagi itu begitu ramai dengan sekelompok manusia yang mengerubungi sesuatu.

Seperti ibu ibu yang mengerubungi barang discount, mungkin. Atau para remaja yang tengah berkumpul. Atau mungkin para siswi yang tengah membully siswi lain.

Tapi itu semua tak benar, atau lebih tepatnya **tak ada yang benar**.

Sekelompok manusia itu bukan mengerubungi sesuatu yang begitu indah dan menarik. Tapi mereka semua mengerubungi sosok mayat gadis yang mati dengan mengenaskan.

Beberapa orang ada yang merasakan mual ketika melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seonggok mayat gadis itu.

Di antara kerumunan orang yang memandang jijik seonggok mayat tersebut, nampak sosok pemuda tampan yang sama sekali tak mual. Ia malah melihat dengan pandangan meneliti pada mayat gadis itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan Handpone miliknya dan memencet tombol call.

Pemuda itu pun menjauh dari TKP seraya berbincang bincang dengan seseorang lewat telepon tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Konoha. Nampak banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan candaan riang dan sedikit gurauan, seakan melupakan tentang berita terbaru yang di siarkan tadi pagi.

Sosok pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan wajah yang di atas rata rata kini tengah duduk di kelas. Kekasih pirangnya yang sendari tadi bergelayut manja tak ia perdulikan, ia masih memikirkan tentang kasus yang saat ini di tanganinya.

Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke seorang detektif muda yang bekerja di kepolisian Konoha, meski ia hanya di mintai tolong jika menyangkut masalah kasus pembunuhan. Dan tentunya identitasnya sangat rahasia, hanya sebagian kecil dari anggota kepolisian yang tau bahwa ia adalah seorang detektif.

"Sasuke-kun~ apa buku di depanmu lebih menarik daripada aku?". Ucap sosok gadis berambut pirang yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, kekasih Sasuke salah satu orang yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang detektif.

"Ck, aku sedang memikirkan kasusku Ino. Tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk saat ini dan beberapa waktu ke depan". Ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan pegangan tangan Ino yang tengah bergelayut manja di lenganya.

"Cih, kasus..kasus..dan kasus". Ucap Ino sedikit membentak. "Apa tak ada yang lebih baik tentang kasusmu itu, Sasuke-kun?". Ucap Ino setengah kesal, namun dengan suara yang tak keras.

"Ck, aku menyesal telah memberitahumu tentang identitasku". Ucap Sasuke seraya kembali berkutat dalam buku yang di pegangnya, meski pikiranya tak berada di buku itu. Ino hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dengan sikap sang kekasih.

Tak beberapa lama bel pun berbunyi. Ino dengan tampang ogah ogahan terpaksa keluar dari kelas Sasuke, mengingat ia dan Sasuke tak sekelas. Dan jam pertamanya adalah pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, guru yang di kenal paling killer.

Nampak sosok guru bermasker kini memasuki kelas dengan sosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda. Beberapa siswa nampak terkagum kagum dengan gadis pink itu.

Namun beberapa siswi memandangnya sinis dan nampak mengomentari seragam gadis itu dengan sebutan aneh. Well, itu memang benar, karena seragam yang di kenakan gadis pink itu .

Berwarna hitam dan sedikit dominansi warna merah muda. Tak lupa rok yang memiliki panjang lima centi di atas lutut. Itulah deskripsi yang tepat untuk seragam yang di kenakan gadis pink itu.

"Baiklah nona Haruno, perkenalkan dirimu". Ucap guru bermasker itu yang bernama Kakashi.

Gadis itu maju selangkah ke depan, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku". Meski perkenalan singkat, banyak murid laki laki yang terpanah mendengar suaranya yang sangat merdu itu kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Baiklah Haruno-san. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah, Uchiha Sasuke angkat tanganmu". Ucap Kakashi mengintrupsi.

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya. Ia pun duduk dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis, kagum, aneh, dll.

"Oh ya, aku lupa menjelaskan. Haruno-san adalah murid pindahan dari Swedia. Dan dia belum mendapatkan seragam KHS karena kami kehabisan stok".

"Baiklah. Buka buku kalian halaman 127".

Semua murid pun menuruti perintah Kakashi dan membuka buku pada halaman 127. Tentang sejarah Konoha.

Sasuke tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran karena ia sendari tadi memandangi gadis di sebelahnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sasuke mencurigai bahwa Sakura adalah dalang di balik semua ini, ia beranggapan bahwa aura yang Sakura miliki berbeda dengan beberapa gadis lain. Auranya begitu penuh misteri, terkesan tertutup.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya. Haruno Sakura'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Huuuaaa.. akhirnya fic straw selesai juga #mengehela nafas* ini fic untuk menggantikan fic MY CHERRY IS MY LOVE.

Seperti janji Straw. Straw akan merombak total untuk fic fic yang menurut straw kekurangan ide.

Baiklah Straw butuh review dari kalian yang masih mau lanjut untuk fic ini ^^. Arigatou ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

'_Siapa kau sebenarnya. Haruno Sakura'._

**Detective Payment**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Rate © M (Blood)**

**Genre © Mistery, Horror, Supense.**

**Main Character © Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya?

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, Blood, _**vampic.**_

**Chapter 2 : Orang Kedua**

**SASUKE PO'V**

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Mataku selalu mengawasi gerak gerik gadis merah muda di sampingku ini, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dia. Seperti ada aura yang tak mengenakan jika dia di sampingku.

Ku lihat gadis itu berdiri lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas. Ku lihat dia berjalan dengan tenang seperti tanpa beban, dan jika di lihat lihat, kulitnya terlalu pucat untuk ukuran gadis remaja SMA seperti pada umumnya.

Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengikutinya. Ya, aku harus menyelidiki tentang identitas lengkapnya.

Aku pun keluar dari kelas, berjalan mengikutinya agak jauh di belakangnya. Aku ingin tau, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

**NORMAL PO'V**

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan tenangnya menyusuri koridor yang lumayan ramai. Tatapan memuja, sinis, bahkan merendahkan tak ia pedulikan. Tujuanya saat ini adalah kea tap sekolah.

Ia harus menemui seseorang.

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia masih tetap berjalan. Jika ia memergokinya sekarang pasti dia akan langsung bersembunyi atau berpura pura berjalan melewati koridor.

Kaki jenjangnya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Sedangkan Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tangga agar tak ketahuan.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu atap yang terbuka, mengeluarkan bunyi berat karena engselnya yang sudah berkarat. Wajar, karena para murid lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kantin atau perpustakaan. Kalaupun ada yang kea tap, paling cuma sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Sasuke mengintip di balik lubang pintu. Sekilas, ia melihat gadis merah muda itu menemui dua orang. Masing-masing pria dan wanita berambut merah, ya keduanya berambut merah.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Sakura memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan, Onii-sama? Onee-sama?

'Jadi dua orang itu adalah kakaknya? Hmmm agak aneh, caranya ia memanggil dua orang itu seperti…'

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ". Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia hafal betul suara gadis yang memanggilnya itu.

"Sssttt, tenanglah Ino aku sedang—".

"Daripada kau berdiri di situ. Lebih baik kau menemaniku ke kantin, ayolah…Sasuke-kun". Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa? Gadisnya ini tak mengerti posisinya? Hei, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Ino. Toh gadisnya juga memiliki hak untuk mengajaknya, apa gunanya dia sebagai kekasih jika bukan untuk menemani dan menjaga gadisnya?

Sasuke mengalah dan menyetujui ajakan Ino kali ini, toh dia jarang sekali meminta menemaninya hanya untuk sekedar ke kantin, apalagi untuk kencan? Jangan di tanya, mereka hanya berkencan sebulan dua kali.

'Aku akan terus mencari tau. Siapa kau sebenarnya Haruno?'. Batinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap.

Di bagian Sakura. Ia menolehkan pandang kearah pintu, rupanya pemuda itu sudah pergi, eh? Karena ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa pemuda itu mengincar informasi tentangnya.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan. Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini dengan Karin, kau jaga dirimu baik baik. Dan tetap rahasiakan identitasmu sebenarnya". Ucap pemuda itu seraya menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Hai, Onii-sama".

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Karin ku serahkan Sakura padamu". Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya setelah dirinya berubah menjadi sosok gagak hitam.

"Terkadang ucapan Nii-sama sangat membingungkan. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga adiku sendiri". Ucap gadis bernama Karin seraya menepuk jidatnya.

"Nee-sama sebaiknya kita segera turun. Aku mendengar sudah bunyi bel". Ucap Sakura seraya berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"Ne, Sakura. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pemuda itu?". Tanya Karin. Seketika Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menghadap Karin.

"Mem**bunuh**nya jika ia sampai mengetahui identitas kita". Ucap Sakura berlalu turun tanpa di sadari Karin yang masih tetap menatap langit.

"Kau kejam seperti biasanya, ne Sakura?".

"…"

"Sakura?". Menyadari tak mendapat sahutan, Karin menoleh dan tak ada Sakura di belakangnya. Ia menepuk jidatnya lagi ketika menyadari Sakura sudah meninggalkanya sendirian di atap.

"Hhh ku rasa aku harus memberimu satu julukan lagi, Sakura". Ucapnya kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia merasa seperti orang gila untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena Sakura selalu meninggalkanya di saat ia berbicara. Hhh, terkadang tak bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Strawberry Tomato Cake***

**.**

**. **

**.**

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu kelasnya, dan keluar sosok guru dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ia di kenal sebagai guru terkejam yang ada di KHS.

Dia tak akan segan segan menjemur muridnya yang terlambat di jam pelajaranya meski hanya beberapa detik setelah ia masuk.

"Sumimarsen. Orochimaru-sensei saya tadi pergi ke **UKS**. Saya mengambil obat **sakit kepala**". Ucapnya seraya menatap datar guru di depanya.

Orochimaru kemudian menyeringai mendengar alasan Sakura. Para murid yang berada di kelas itu akan menduga bahwa Sakura pasti di jemur di lapangan seperti kebanyakan murid lain yang berani terlambat di pelajaran Orochimari-sensei. Walau hanya beberapa detik setelah guru itu masuk.

"Baiklah, nona **Haruno Sakura** kau boleh duduk di tempatmu". Ucapan Orochimaru sukses membuat para murid lain yang berada di kelas sesak nafas.

Apa? Haruno Sakura tak mendapat hukuman? Ini aneh, senseinya ini tak akan segan segan menjemur siapapun muridnya yang telat di lapangan. Tak pandang derajat meski dia adalah anak seorang bangsawan terkaya sekalipun. Tapi kenapa senseinya ini malah memaafkan Sakura yang bahkan tak jelas identitasnya.

'Ini aneh. Orochi-sensei tak mungkin semudah itu memaafkan muridnya yang telat di pelajaranya. Bahkan Ino pun di hukumnya, tapi kenapa dia di perbolehkan masuk? Apa Orochimaru ada hubunganya dengan Haruno? Aku harus menyelidiki—".

"Uchiha, kau sudah berani tak memperhatikan pelajaranku? Baiklah mungkin lari 100 putaran, memutari KHS akan membuatmu jengah". Sasuke seketika menghentikan lamunanya ketika mendengar kata kata Orochimaru.

"Ta-tapi—".

"Atau mau ku tambah lagi?". Ucap Orochimaru membuat Sasuke terdiam seketika. Ia pun segera berdiri seraya mendecih, mengumpat dalam hati tentang Orochimaru yang begitu kejam.

"Cih". Sasuke mendecih kemudian segera berlari keluar kelas.

Ia harus menyelesaikan hukuman ini atau senseinya itu akan mengosongi semua nilainya di pelajaran fisika.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke materi, untuk **Haruno Sakura**".

"…"

"Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di ruanganku. Dan bawa **perlengkapanya**". Ucap Orochimaru dengan nada penuh penekanan di akhir.

"Hai, wakatta **sensei**". Ucap Sakura seraya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Namun sekilas ia menyeringai tipis. Ia begitu yakin jika yang membuntutinya tadi di atap itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.

'Kita lihat saja, seberapa cepat kemampuanmu mencari identitasku. Uchiha Sasuke'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Akhirnyaaa chapter 2 selesai juga *jingkrak2 di depan laptop*

Semoga Chapter ini memuaskan di mata para readers dan author yang membaca fic ini. Untuk yang sudah Review Straw mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua.

Termasuk para silent readers yang masih belum mau memberi reviewnya. Mmm, maaf fic ini memang rate nya M tapi di jamin gak ada lemonya kok.

Rate M untuk Gore/Bloodnya.

Dan untuk yang di reviewan bilang pas adegan tangan dan kakinya terpotong. Katanya rada jijik, ara ara itulah sebabnya saya cantumkan rate M untuk Blood/Gore. ^^

Untuk fic ini yang berkenan mohon review.


	3. Chapter 3

'Kita lihat saja, seberapa cepat kemampuanmu mencari identitasku. Uchiha Sasuke'.

**Detective Payment**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Rate © M (Blood)**

**Genre © Mistery, Horror, Supense.**

**Main Character © Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya?

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, Blood.

**Chapter 3 : Rencana**

**Warning : Gore yang merasa jijik di skip aja ^^**

**Tap Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor sekolah. Sosok gadis dengan wajah ketakutan miliknya kini menatap sosok lain di depanya.

Gadis itu memekik kesakitak kala sosok di depanya menjambak rambut merahnya dengan kasar, dan dengan sekali tebas kini rambut yang sering di banggakanya sudah menjadi sebuah tragedi.

Gadis itu menatap ngeri sosok di depanya yang mengayunkan sabit kearahnya.

"Kyaaaa.."

**Krak**

**Zrash**

Suara teriakan gadis berambut merah itu ketika sebuah sabit sukses membelah kepalanya menjadi dua bagian dan memperlihatkan isi kepalanya yang membuat siapa pun yang memandangnya, dapat di pastikan akan mual dan muntah di tempat.

Meski gadis itu sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi sosok di depanya terus menancapkan sabitnya di perut gadis itu, mengeluarkan ususnya dan melilitkan usus itu di sekujur tubuh gadis tak bernyawa itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Sosok itu menghilang di ujung koridor dengan jejak darah yang di tinggalkanya. Namun beberapa menit kemudia jejak darah itu menghilang, seiring dengan debu yang menerpanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di koridor lain nampak sosok gadis berambut merah muda berjalan dengan santainya, tatapanya dingin dan tajam tak lupa dengan sebuah alat mirip _headsheet_ yang bertengger di telinga kananya.

Sementara di belakangnya, nampak sosok pemuda berambut raven terus mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu nampak heran sekaligus curiga dengan gadis di depanya.

Gadis itu nampak berbicara dengan seseorang lewat alat mirip _headsheet_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Kecurigaan Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—semakin besar kala mendengar sayup-sayup perkataan gadis itu.

"Laksanakan sesuai rencana". Sayup sayup gadis itu berkata lalu mempercepat laju jalanya.

'A-apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan?'. Batin Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mempercepat jalanya ketika melihat gadis itu menghilang di belokan koridor.

Sekilas ia melihat, gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menghilang di balik pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan **Orochimaru**. Sasuke memutuskan mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan di balik pintu ruangan itu dan tetap siaga.

Di dalam ruangan. Sosok gadis nampak tetap berjalan menuju pintu lain di dalam ruangan tersebut dan membukanya.

Hal utama yang dapat di lihat adalah sebuah ruangan luas dan berdisain mewah dengan barang barang antik di setiap sudut ruangan. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandang, mencari sosok yang di carinya.

Ia pun berjalan kearah sosok yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dan meminum segelas wine miliknya. Tanpa ambil pusing ia pun duduk di sebelah pria itu.

"Apa tak apa, meninggalkan pemuda itu di luar dan membiarkanya menguping?".

"Aku bahkan hafal betul ruanganmu di lengkapi system kedap suara". Ucap Sakura seraya merogoh saku roknya dan memberikan sebuah benda pada pria di depanya.

"Wah wah, aku tak menyangka kau akan secepat ini Sakura, atau perlu ku panggil **Sakura-sama**?". Tanya pria itu seraya menampilkan seringaian miliknya.

"Cih, berhentilah bermain-main Orochimaru. Kau tau aku sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini". Ucap Sakura sedikit membentak membuat Orochimaru semakin memperlebar seringaianya.

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah, kau menang **Sakura-sama**".

"Cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Hubungi aku ketika semuanya beres". Ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari sofa dan membawa tasnya, melangkah pergi keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Orochimaru tetap dengan seringaianya.

"Kau tak berubah, **Sakura-sama**".

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Strawberry Tomato Cake***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjengit kaget kala gadis yang di ikutinya keluar ruangan. Gadis itu nampak menampilkan senyum meremehkan miliknya, ia tau bahwa pemuda di depanya mengincar identitasnya. Tapi bukan namanya **Haruno Sakura** bisa kecolongan soal identitas **aslinya**.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sudah merubah profesimu menjadi seorang** stalker**. Uchiha Sasuke". Ucap Sakura tanpa memandang kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya meski di dalam hatinya ia betul-betul kaget dengan ucapan Sakura.

'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tau?'. Batin Sasuke gusar.

"Hn. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat ruangan Orochimaru-sensei. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganya?". Tanya Sasuke tetap berwajah datar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha". Ucap Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dari jauh.

Kecurigaan Sasuke semakin bertambah ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura yang mencurigakan. Ia benar benar curiga terhadap sosok gadis pink itu karena ia merasa Sakura menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sesungguhnya.

Mulai dari melihat sekilas Sakura berbicara dengan dua orang di atap. Tapi ia benar benar tak mengenali dua sosok itu, atau mungkin saja dua sosok itu adalah murid baru KHS yang berbeda kelas.

'Aku harus menyelidiki dua orang itu, besok'. Batinya kemudian melengos pergi dari tempat itu.

Sekarang tujuanya adalah melaporkan semua informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang kasus pembunuhan ini.

Tidakah kau sadar, eh Uchiha? Atau kau benar benar tak menyadari tentang seonggok mayat di ujung koridor lantai dua? Atau mungkin kau tak mencium aroma bangkainya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Detective Payment***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengendarai motor sport hitam miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Yeah, ia pulang dari kantor kepolisian setelah hujan reda. Dan saat ini menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sasuke yang tadinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang kini membelokan motornya lagi.

'Lebih baik aku membeli sesuatu untuk di makan'. Batinya.

Ia kini melajukan motornya kearah pusat kota, tujuanya kini adalah mencari restaurant dan mengisi perustnya yang keroncongan. Meski ia sudah makan siang dengan Ino tapi tenaganya langsung terkuras habis saat menjalankan hukuman dari senseinya yang gila itu. Ia bahkan tak menyelesaikan 100 putaran, bisa mati kering jika menuruti senseinya yang agak gila itu.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah rumah makan sushi untuk kelas menengah keatas. Ia segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Seorang pelayan yang akan mencatat menu kini datang menghampiri meja Sasuke. Sesekali pelayan itu mengerling nakal kearah Sasuke namun tak gubris oleh pemuda di depanya.

Pelayan itu segera beranjak menuju dapur dengan wajah kusut ketika Sasuke sudah memesan.

'Aku masih bingung dengan kasus ini. Tak seperti kasus-kasus lain yang mudah di pecahkan'. Batinya gusar.

Di pikiranya terngiang kejadian saat Sakura bertemu dua sosok asing yang tak di kenalnya saat di atap. Sialnya, ia bertemu kekasihnya Ino yang mengajaknya makan di kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Detective Payment***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke keluar dari restaurant dengan wajah berseri seri. Lega rasanya bisa kenyang seperti ini apalagi tadi siang ia habis menjalankan hukuman dari senseinya yang setengah gila itu.

Bayangkan 100 putaran mengelilingi KHS! Bisa mati kering, jika dia menuruti senseinya itu. Alhasil ia hanya menjalankanya sebanyak 15 putaran saja. Itu sudah membuatnya sangat kelelahan, serasa kakinya mau copot.

Pandangan Sasuki kini beralih pada sebuah restaurant di depan tempatnya tadi mengisi perut.

Bukan karena restauranya yang terbilang sangat mewah, wajar sih karena untuk kelas para kolongmerat. Tapi, pada sosok gadis yang sangat di kenalnya yang baru saja turun dari mobil **ferari **keluaran terbaru.

Dia Haruno Sakura, gadis yang di curigainya. Gadis itu turun dengan gaun mewah miliknya dan di sampingnya sosok pria berambut blonde kini menggandeng tanganya untuk masuk kedalam restaurant.

'Siapa lagi dia?'. Batinya curiga. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memata-matai Sakura. Benar kata Sakura, ternyata kau sudah merubah profesimu eh? Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil tempat agak jauh di belakang meja yang di tempati Sakura dan pria asing itu.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari Sakura, hanya saja kali ini Sakura menampilkan senyum tipisnya pada pemuda asing itu. kenapa kepribadianya berbeda saat di sekolah?, begitu pikirnya.

Sekilas ia melihat pemuda asing itu sesekali membelai wajah Sakura, dan tak mendapat penolakan dari Sakura sedikitpun. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sakura merona? Oh, mungkinkah ini mimpi?

Sasuke merasa dirinya tertipu. Ia pun keluar dari restaurant itu dengan sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya. Takut-takut di ketahui Sakura.

Ia pun mengambil motornya dan melengos pergi meninggalkan pusat keramaian. Kini tujuanya adalah menuju kediamanya dan tidur seraya memikirkan tentang jalan keluar kasus yang ia tangani.

"Hahaha, benarkah? Ternyata ada juga pemuda yang menguntitmu Sakura-chan". Ucap pemuda itu seraya tertawa lebar ketika Sakura kekasihnya menceritakan bahwa ia di ikuti seorang pemuda di KHS.

"Urusai. Aku tak ingin identitasku terbongkar". Ucap Sakura masih tetap dingin namun wajahnya memerah.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf, hanya saja pemuda itu sungguh berani menyelidikimu Sakura-chan. Kau tau? Sejauh ini tak ada yang tau tentang pergerakan kita". Ucap pemuda di depanya membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ck, tidak sekarang Uzumaki-san. Tapi nanti, lama kelamaan semua ini akan terbongkar". Ucap Sakura seraya memotong kembali steaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan ikut terjun ke rencana". Ucap pemuda itu dan hanya mendapat deheman dari sang kekasih. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku Uzumaki".

"Hm. Baiklah, Naruto-chan". Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyumpah serapahi kekasihnya karena panggilan suffix-chan- dan ia akan menyumpahi ibunya yang memanggilnya dengan suffix itu, membuat Sakura ikut-ikutan memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke nampak mencoba tidur di kamarnya, saat ia datang hanya ada sang ibu yang menunggunya. Ibunya berkata agar ia menghentikan kontrak kerja ini karena beberapa hari ini Ibunya memergokinya tak tidur semalaman.

"Aaarghhh. Mungkin setelah kasus ini selesai aku akan menghentikan profesiku ini". Ucapnya setengah frustasi, meski ia meminta berhentipun tak akan di terima karena ia sudah menandatangani kontrak tertulis.

Sekelebat, ia memikirkan sosok Sakura yang bersama pemuda pirang itu. Satu hal yang ia dapat, bahwa Sakura adalah golongan orang kolongmerat. Tapi siapa?

Ia tak pernah mendengar marga **Haruno** selama ini. Bahkan ia tak tau jika ada seragam seperti yang di kenakan Sakura di sekolah-sekolah. Bahkan setahunya di Swedia pun seragamnya masih berwarna cerah tapi roknya memang panjangnya di bawah lutut.

'Satu hal ku temukan tentangmu, Haruno Sakura'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Hai hai selamat malam semuanya ^^. Seperti kata salah satu reader yang request untuk memberikan peringatan saat adegan sadisnya. Straw sudah menurutinya.

Menurut kalian apa adegan gorenya udah sadis belum? :3 Straw takut kalo Straw bikin lebih sadis lagi nanti malah ada yang jijik bahkan bisa jadi mual *Reader : mual ngeliat loe thor* *Author : #sweatdrops. Pundung di pojokan sawah O.o*

Kalo ada yang merasa kurang **sadis**. Ketik di review ya, biar nanti Straw bikin adegan gore yang lebih sadis lagi :3 kalo menurut Straw sih adegan gore ini masih kurang sadis (menurut straw) -_- karena biasanya Straw pernah bikin yang lebih sadis lagi pas belum punya akun.

Pas mau di publiskan ehh, datanya di format adik Straw. Alhasil Straw ikhlas bin marah marah *lho katanya ikhlas? #di timpuk palu*

Baiklah. Mohon reviewnya, dan arigatou yang sudah baca meski **Guest** sekalipun ^^ Straw minta maaf karena gak bisa bales review untuk para **Guest** ato yang belum punya akun.

Arigatou

Strawberry Tomato Cake


	4. Chapter 4

'Satu hal ku temukan tentangmu, Haruno Sakura'

**Detective Payment**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Rate © M (Blood)**

**Genre © Mistery, Horror, Supense.**

**Main Character © Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya?

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, Blood.

**Chapter 4 : Informasi**

"Hhh..hhh..hos".

Di sebuah koridor KHS, tepatnya di koridor lantai dua. Nampak sekumpulan orang mengerubungi sesuatu. Banyak dari mereka yang merasakan mual ketika melihat benda di depanya—atau lebih tepatnya mayat seorang gadis yang di kenal dengan nama Tayuya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berlari membelah kerumunan itu. Ia sedikit menatap ngeri mayat di depanya, namun ego Uchiha untuk tetap menampilkan raut stoic miliknya. Ia pun memotret mayat di depanya, tentunya secara diam-diam.

Dua hari yang lalu juga di temukan mayat Shion, siswi asal KHS teman seangkatanya. Dan sekarang Tayuya, adik kelasnya.

Sepertinya pembunuhan ini di lakukan oleh orang atau murid KHS. Begitu pikirnya, dan sekelebat terlintas di benaknya sosok Sakura. Yah, Haruno Sakura sosok yang mencurigakan.

Wait second. Haruno Sakura, eh? bukanya ia kemarin berada di KHS saat jam pulang sekolah untuk menemui Orochimaru? Dan, mayat Tayuya—jika di lihat dari aromanya sepertinya, Tayuya di bunuh kemarin siang.

Sasuke segera membalikan arah. Ia yang tadinya akan ke kamar mandi untuk menghubungi atasanya, kini malah menuju kelas. Tujuanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Aozora Strawchan***

**(Strawberry Tomato Cake ganti penname)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini memelankan langkahnya saat berada di depan pintu atap. Deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal jelas membuktikan bahwa ia baru saja berlari.

Terang saja, ia mencari Sakura ke seluruh penjuru KHS tapi tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu sama sekali. Saat ia masuk ke kelas, ia tak melihat Sakura di bangkunya. Alhasil ia harus berbohong pada Asuma-sensei bahwa ia izin ke UKS karena tak enak badan, dan untungnya Asuma dapat mengerti dan mengijinkanya.

Ia sempat bertanya pada siswi yang kebetulan lewat. Siswi itu bilang Sakura berada di atap.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu atap yang terbuat dari besi itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan berat dan besi berkarat pada engselnya.

Benar saja, Sakura sedang berada di atap dan memandang langit. Sasuke pikir Sakura tak mengetahui kedatanganya, ia pun berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura dan berdiri tepat di samping Sakura.

Sekilas ia dapat melihat kalau Sakura menoleh kearahnya dan menampilkan senyum sinis miliknya.

"Uchiha, eh? Mau apa kau menemuiku?". Ucap Sakura sinis seraya menunjukan senyum mengejeknya.

"Hn. Baru menyadarinya eh, Haruno? Ku pikir kau harus memeriksakan telinga dan matamu ke dokter". Ucap Sasuke seraya membalas senyum mengejek Sakura. Bukanya marah, Sakura justru menyeringai lebar.

"Sayang sekali Uchiha. Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu semenjak kau menaiki tangga **15 menit yang lalu**". Ucap Sakura memberi nada penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Sasuke merasa kalah telak sekaligus takjub, bahkan Sakura sudah menyadarinya sejak 15 menit lalu?

"Hn. Siapa kau sebenarnya Haruno?". Tanya Sasuke langsung to the point. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di atap bersama gadis berambut pink, aneh dan misterius—dan ia akui bahwa gadis di sebelahnya ini, Cantik.

"Watashi wa Haruno—".

"Cih, aku sudah tau jika namamu Haruno Sakura. Yang ku tanyakan adalah identitasmu". Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia beranggapan bahwa Uchiha itu bodoh, seorang detectif yang bodoh! Bahkan Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengetahui identitas aslimu, Uchiha?

"Perlu ku katakana sekali lagi? Aku Haruno Sakura gadis _Swedia Academy School_". Ucap Sakura seraya menatap bola mata Onyx legam yang membalas tatapanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Cih, omong kosong. Jika kau memang murid _SAS_. Pasti profilmu tercantum di internet, dan aku sama sekali tak menemukan profilmu di internet". Ucap Sasuke tajam kearah Sakura. Membuat Sakura menampilkan seringai miliknya.

"Kau mempercayai internet, eh? Ku pikir kau akan lebih pintar dariku, Uchiha".

"…"

"Atau aku pelu memanggilmu. Detective Uchiha Sasuke". Satu baris kata terakhir, membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya seketika. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya seakan mengatakan 'Darimana kau tau dan kau sebenarnya siapa?' dan di sambut dengan senyum meremehkan dari Sakura.

"Terlihat dari tingkah lakumu Uchiha. Bahkan aku mengetahui identitasmu terlebih dulu, sebelum kau **mengorek** info lebih dalam tentangku". Ucap Sakura dengan nada meremehkan membuat Sasuke geram bercampur malu. Ternyata jauh hari sebelumnya Sakura sudah tau bahwa ia menguntit gadis pink ini? Memalukan.

"Hn. Jika iya apa masalahmu?!".

"Nani? Hahaha, masalahku? Justru akulah yang harusnya bertanya apa masalahmu menguntitku dan **menguntit kencanku dengan kekasihku**". Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin kaget. A-apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana gadis di depanya inii bisa tau?

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu". Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke meruntuki kebodohanya berbicara seperti itu. Jelas-jelas ia sudah ketahuan menguntit tapi bisa-bisanya ia berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa? Bukan urusanku? Jelas ini menjadi urusanku jika menyangkut tentang diriku. Argumentum sunggu **sangat mengagumkan Uchiha**". Ucapan Sakura secara tak langsung menyindirnya. Ia menggeram menahan amarah dan malu, karena dirinya sudah ketahuan menguntit. Dan berani-beraninya gadis pink ini secara tak langsung menyebutnya **payah**.

"Yare yare, Uchiha. Aku akan memberitahu sedikit tentangku".

"…"

"Haruno, bukan nama marga asliku".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Detective Payment***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa cat berwarna biru dongker tak lupa beberapa perabotan berwarna gelap seperti meja atau sofa. Dan tak lupa tempat guci yang berada di pojok ruangan yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang masuk atau pemiliknya sekalipun.

Nampak di atas tempat tidur king size dengan balutan _sprei___dan _bed cover_ sewarna dengan awan mendung. Sosok pemuda berambut raven—Uchiha Sasuke—tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur seraya menerawang kearah langit-langit kamar miliknya.

Di kepalanya terngiang ucapan Sakura sewaktu di atap. Mulai dari identitasnya yang sudah di ketahui oleh Sakura, profesi memalukanya dan hal yang paling mengejutkan yang Sakura beritahu.

"_Akan ku beritahukan satu hal. Haruno bukan nama marga asliku"_.

Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke memikirkan apa nama marga asli Sakura. Ternyata kecurigaanya selama ini benar, ada yang tidak beres—atau di sembunyikan oleh Sakura dari publik.

Tapi apa? Apa yang di sembunyikan gadis Cherry Blossom itu dari publik? Apa—apa!

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kasus ini terlalu rumit, apa Sakura di balik semua kasus pembunuhan di KHS?! Dan orang di balik nama **The Dark Killer**? Jika memang Sakura pelakunya, ia harus mencari informasi. Ya ia harus mencari informasi yang lebih untuk menjatuhkan **Haruno Sakura** kedalam penjara dan berakhir di tiang gantung.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menyambar kunci mobil miliknya dan segera keluar dari kamar yang di anggapnya sebagai kamar ternyaman.

Kenapa mobil? Jika orang yang tak memiliki mobil **terpaksa ** harus mengendarai motor jika ingin keluar rumah. Ya, saat ini hujan deras mengguyur Konoha dan tentunya orang yang memiliki mobil di garasinya akan lebih memilih memakai mobil miliknya dari pada harus mengendarai motor dan basah basahan.

Hanya orang yang gila atau sebut saja err—melarat—yang akan mengendarai sepeda motor di saat hujan. Tapi hei, ada orang yang bahkan berjalan kaki saat hujan apa tak lebih umm—melarat-?

Kini tujuan Sasuke hanya satu. Pergi ke kantor kepolisian pusat dan menanyakan perihal tempat tinggal Sakura. Ia yakin pasti tempat tinggal Sakura tak jauh dari KHS karena ia melihat setiap harinya, gadis pink itu berjalan kaki saat pulang dan datang ke sekolah. Meski ia tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Tapi, hei—siapapun akan beranggapan seperti itu. Karena Sasuke tak pernah melihat ada kendaraan asing di parkiran KHS dan kemungkinan jika Sakura di antar jemput, itu juga tak mungkin. Karena ia pernah bertanya sekali pada petugas satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang utama KHS.

Tapi satpam—Ibiki—itu berkata bahwa tak ada kendaraan yang berplat nomer asing atau yang tak pernah di lihatnya. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan dugaan Sasuke perihal tempat tinggal Sakura tak jauh dari KHS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Siang readers/Authors-san *lambaikan tangan* #di timpuk palu*

Straw kembali update sesuai janji Straw *senyum manis* #golok mana golok?* nah di chapter ini mulai terungakap siapa sebenarnya Sakura dan dalang di balik semua ini ^^…err—ralat—untuk dalang di balik kasus yang di tangani Sasu-chan *di chidori* masih sedikit terkuak.

Maaf penname Straw berganti menjadi **Aozora Strawchan** sebelumnya kan **Strawberry Tomato Cake**. Straw ngerasa penname Straw yang sebelumnya itu—err kepanjangan dan agak sedikit gak nyambung untuk kata **Cake**nya. ^^

Waaahhh ternyata Straw gak nyangka udah banyak yang baca fic Straw ini ^^ mungkin para silent readers. Jika berkenan yang belum review mohon meninggalkan jejak ^^ meski berupa Guest

Ah ya untuk adegan Gorenya sejauh ini masih belum nampak *ambil teropong* mungkin bisa jadi next chapter atau chapter depan Gomen ne, kalau adegan Gorenya yang kemaren belum sadis.

Iya sih banyak yang bilang kalo Gorenya belum sadis, dan maka dari itu untuk adegan Gore selanjutnya Straw gak akan tanggung tanggung ngasih tingkat menengah—atas (yang kemaren masih menengah—bawah)

Yosh, Arigatou untuk yang udah baca maupun Review ^^ Authors/Readers-san ^^

Matta Ashita ^^ *Lambaikan tangan* *Di lempar ember* O.o


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Payment**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Rate © M (Blood)**

**Genre © Mistery, Horror, Supense.**

**Main Character © Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya?

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, Blood.

**Chapter 5 : Terungkap**

Sore menjelang malam, jalanan Kota Konoha semakin ramai kala hujan deras mengguyurnya. Tentu saja ramai, terlihat dari beberapa pejalan kaki kini berlarian ketika menjadari dirinya tak membawa payung dan para pengendara sepeda motor mencari tempat untuk singgah atau pun berlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melintas dengan laju sedang. Membelah hujan yang sendari tadi membasahi Kota Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke—pengendara mobil itu—kini sedang kebingungan mencari cara untuk memecahkan kasus yang di tanganinya itu. Setelah kasus ini selesai dan kontrak juga berakhir, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi detectif bayaran seperti sekarang ini.

Telepon miliknya sendari tadi berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia tak peduli jika sekalipun itu **kekasihnya** Ino. Jujur saja, ia kurang suka dengan sifat Ino yang menurutnya **sangat teramat cerewet** dan itu membuatnya muak.

Berkali-kali Ino menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan gadis pink itu. Wait second! Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Sakura, ya?

Memang akhir-akhir ini ia sering memperhatikan gadis pink itu. Walau tak termasuk dalam penyelidikan tentang Haruno Sakura. Ia sering memperhatikan Sakura lewat ekor matanya saat berada di kelas.

Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu. Ya, itu tidak benar dan sama sekali tak masuk akal. Mana bisa ia menyukai gadis yang di berusaha selidiki dan di capnya sebagai tersangka? Gengsi eh?

Sasuke melajukan mobil sport miliknya lebih cepat. Kantor kepolisian pusat sudah berada di depanya, hanya jarak beberapa meter.

Ia lalu memasuki lobi dan memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam. Biasanya ia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran luar tapi sekarang hujan deras. Tidak mungkin kan, ia berlari keluar mobil dan berlari sampai pintu masuk, walaupun ada payung tetap tak Uchiha sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Aozora Strawchan***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki pintu ruangan yang berada di lobi itu. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan berdecak kagum, memuja dan kebanyakan di terimanya dari para gadis yang baru saja di terima bekerja ataupun hanya wanita yang melaporkan insiden atau kehilangan.

Namun beberapa wanita menatapnya biasa, yeah pastinya para senior-senior yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun di kantor kepolisian pusat.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan di depanya, dengan **tidak sopanya** Sasuke masuk kedalam. Toh itu ruangan kakaknya yang paling menyebalkan, lagi pula untuk apa bersikap sopan pada kakaknya yang bahkan selalu mengejeknya di rumah.

"Ohh Sasuke. Apa kau rindu padaku karena beberapa hari ini aku tak pulang ke rumah? Hahaha". Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar tawa kakaknya. Pasti dan selalu seperti ini jika ia datang menemui kakaknya walau hanya sekedar melapor.

"Cih, aku kemari hanya ingin melapor tentang informasi-informasi yang kudapat beberapa minggu terakhir ini". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius membuat Itachi—nama kakak Sasuke—terdiam seketika dan membalas serius perkataan adiknya.

"Hn, baiklah aku akan serius kali ini. Jadi apa yang kau dapat?".

"Hn, beberapa minggu terakhir ini gadis yang ku curigai memberi suatu rahasia terbesarnya, aku bahkan tak mengira gadis itu bisa membocorkan identitasnya walau tak banyak".

"Jadi? Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Otouto?". Ucap Itachi menatap Onyx hitam milik adik kesayanganya itu.

"Hn, dia bilang bahwa marga aslinya bukan Haruno. Tapi, itu semakin membuatku penasaran akan dia sebenarnya. Aku mencurigainya yang di balik topeng The Dark Killer".

"Hn, lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya. Sasuke?". Tanya Itachi membuat Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Mencari info tentangnya dan segera menyelesaikan kasus sialan yang menyita waktuku ini. Lalu.."

Ucapan Sasuke yang sengaja tak di lanjutkanya membuat Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata 'lalu apa?'

"Lalu aku akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Aku tak menjadi detektif bayaran lagi". Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi membulatkan kedua mata onyxnya.

"Na-nani? Bukankah, kau sendiri yang—".

"Karena jika aku menemui kasus seperti ini lagi, akan membuatku gila! Menyelesaikan kasus ini saja membuatku serasa ingin meledak. Apa lagi kasus yang lebih berat!". Ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"He-hei dimana otak Uchihamu itu! Uchiha selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang di hadapinya".

"Ck, aku tak mau berhubungan dengan hal semacam ini lagi Nii-san! Sudah cukup ini yang terakhir aku melihat mayat-mayat dengan kondisi mengerikan di luar sana!".

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Aku tak bisa menahanmu menjadi detektif bayaran, karena itu hakmu untuk menentukan pilihanmu sendiri". Ucap Itachi mengehela nafas berat, ia tak bisa menahan Sasuke karena..ya memang itulah yang di inginkan Sasuke. Toh, kontrak Sasuke dengan atasanya sudah selesai.

Walau sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja menjadi wakil dari kepala kepolisian Konoha. Tapi ia sekali tak pernah sekalipun menemui ketuanya itu.

Hanya, ia tau bahwa ketuanya memiliki gender perempuan. Ya, beberapa kali ia menerima telpon dari ketuanya itu, yang hanya berisikan tentang.

"_Cepat selesaikan kasus ini dan aku tak menerima kegagalan"_. Hanya itu saja, tak pernah sampai menyerahkan dokumen dan bertatap muka dengan ketuanya itu.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu Nii-san". Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar dari pintu. Meninggalkan Itachi di dalam dengan senyum hangatnya yang dapat membuat para kaum hawa menjerit histeris ketika melihatnya.

"Itu keputusanmu Sasuke". Gumamnya seraya menatap pintu ruangan kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Detective Payment***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport miliknya dengan kecepatan biasa. Hujan sudah tak lagi sederas tadi, hanya berupa rintik-rintik kecil.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandang ke sisi kiri jalan. Entah mengapa ia ingin lewat jalan yang di kanan dan kirinya adalah taman bungan Sakura.

Ia mengernyit heran melihat sosok yang di kenalnya tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Ia lalu memberhentikan mobilnya agak menepi dan menghampiri objek yang begitu di kenalnya.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan jelas ia melihat sosok gadis berambut pink dengan darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan lengan kirinya yang tergores, sepertinya cukup panjang.

Tak lupa sebuah sabit berada beberapa centi dari tempatnya duduk. Sabit itu nampak tajam dan ada bekas darah mengering yang masih terlihat.

Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura seraya memanggilnya. Ia terus berusaha membangunkan Sakura namun Sakura masih tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa terbuka sedikitpun. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir menghinggapi dadanya ketika melihat Sakura nampak lemah tak berdaya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura ke dalam gendonganya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil miliknya tak lupa dengan sabit yang berada di dekat Sakura, ia merasa nanti akan membutuhkanya. Ia harus segera ke rumah sakit, ya harus sebelum gadis di depanya kehabisan darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Aozora Strawchan***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan keadaan berlumuran darah, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura masuk. Beberapa orang menatapnya ngeri bercampur kagum, entahlah mungkin ngeri melihat begitu banyak darah hampir di sekujur tubuh Sakura dan kagum karena ketampanan pria yang membawa gadis itu.

Beberapa suster langsung membawa tempat tidur dorong. Sasuke langsung meletakan Sakura di tempat tidur itu.

Ia mengikuti suster-suster yang membawa Sakura, lalu ia menghentikan langkah ketika berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang sebut saja UGD—atau lebih tepatnya di paksa berhenti oleh salah satu suster.

Sasuke memutuskan duduk di kursi tunggu seraya menunggu kabar dari dokter perihal Sakura.

Sasuke lalu memikirkan tentang Sakura yang ia bawa ke Konoha Hospital.

Sakura saat itu dalam keadaan berlumuran darah dengan luka memanjang di lengan kirinya dan tak lupa sabit yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia mulai mengkait-kaitkan Sakura dengan kasus The Dark Killer yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui para siswi KHS.

Ternyata benar dugaanya. Sakura adalah yang di balik semua ini, tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi. Cukup banyak bukti yang ia dapatkan, mulai dari Sakura yang merahasiakan identitas aslinya, pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang korbanya para siswi KHS yang lumayan dekat denganya, Sakura yang di temukanya tak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon Sakura, dan sabit yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura pingsan hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter dari tempat ia menemukan Sakura tadi.

Sekerang semuanya sudah jelas, tak perlu ragu lagi untuk menjadikan Haruno Sakura resmi menjadi orang di balik topeng The Dark Killer. Ia pun mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya seraya menelpon salah satu kontak di ponsel miliknya.

"Moshi moshi. Itachi, aku sudah menemukan pelaku di balik topeng The Dark Killer selama ini. Temui aku di RS Konoha Hospital **sekarang juga!**". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius lalu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

'Akhirnya aku menangkap basah kau, Haruno Sakura'. Batinya kemudian tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil, selama berbulan bulan mencari pelaku di balik topeng The Dark Killer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Hai readers/author yang masih setia baca fic ini ^^ mengenai chapter ini sepertinya sudah dapat di tebak kan? Wah wah, tapi jangan senang dulu! masih ada chapter depan ^^ mulai ngerasa deg deg'an, siapa di balik kasusnya Sasuke.

Dan sekaran Straw mau bahas tentang masalah **Sequel** untuk fic ini yang akan Straw buat di bulan mei atau akhir mei sebut saja begitu. Menurut kalian kalo Straw bikin **seguelnya** itu setuju gak, kalo ada genre romance, tapi tetep mistery juga. Lalu Straw tambahin lemon di dalamnya ^^

Mohon review untuk yang setuju ^^ Straw akan persiapkan ide-idenya pas mau tidur atau selesai belajar ^^ untuk menghindari kegagalan dan discontinued

Untuk para silent readersnya ternyata banyak juga hohohoho *ketawa puas* *panci mana panci?* Jika berkenan tolong review dari kalian, setidaknya untuk rencana **sequel** tahun depan di bulan mei ^^

Arigatou yang sudah baca, gomen untuk beberapa permintaan yang menyuruh Straw untuk manjangin ficnya ^^ jujur Straw gak bisa bkinya yang panjang-panjang banget kecuali kalo genre Supranatural, romance (dikit panjang), dan Adegan lemon #buka aib* *senyum mesum# di gampar panci*

Fic fic lemon dari Straw akan Straw update selesai UNAS yang akan Straw jalanin ^^ sebenarnya juju raja banyak banget fic2 lemon buatan Straw tapi sengaja gak Straw update.

Alasan : karna Straw masih kelas 3 SMP #Sweatdrops. Rencananya bakal Straw update pas Straw udah SMA. Jujur banyak banget ^^ yang hanya oneshoot juga ada ^^ tapi Straw kan masih SMP jadi belum berani, tunggu SMA aja deh *sama aja geblek*

Hahaha yasudah cukup untuk pemberitahuan dari Straw yang agak kebanyakan bacot *baru nyadar?*

Thanks for your review. ^^

Review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Payment**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Strawchan**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Mistery, Supense**

**Main Character © U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya?

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, Blood.

**Chapter 6 : Kau lah pembunuhnya!**

_"Moshi moshi. Itachi, aku sudah menemukan pelaku di balik topeng The Dark Killer selama ini. Temui aku di RS Konoha Hospital__sekarang juga!". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius lalu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak._

_'Akhirnya aku menangkap basah kau, Haruno Sakura'. Batinya kemudian tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil, selama berbulan bulan mencari pelaku di balik topeng The Dark Killer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura?". Tanya seorang pria dengan badan yang tegap berdiri di depan Sakura yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ya, saya Sakura".

"Anda kami tangkap. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa anda yang selama ini berada di balik topek The Dark Killer". Ucap polisi itu seraya memborgol tangan Sakura. "Dokter sudah memperbolehkan anda keluar, jadi ikut kami".

"Hn. Ku pastikan kalian akan menyesal karena menangkapku". Ucap Sakura kemudian mengikuti apa yang polisi itu perintahkan. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang kosong. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya.

Di tempat lain. Nampak Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia berhasil memenjarakan orang yang selama ini di curigainya. Ya, dan tinggal beberapa hari lagi adalah hari persidangan Haruno Sakura, yang nantinya akan mendapatkan hukuman apa.

Ia menyipitkan mata onyx miliknya ketika dari jauh ia melihat kekasihnya, Ino tengah berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan mata kananya yang di perban.

Sasuke berinisiatif menghampiri Ino. Gadisnya nampak terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Sasuke—". Gumamnya lirih seraya memegangi mata kananya.

"Ada apa dengan mata kananmu?".

Tanpa di duga, secara tiba-tiba Ino memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan menangis di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Sasuke yang kaget dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei ada a—".

"Di-dia yang membuatku hampir kehilangan mata kananku. Hiks—dia Haruno Sakura". Ucap Ino di selingi isakan tangisnya.

"Ssstt—tenanglah Ino, aku sudah melaporkanya ketika aku menemukanya berlumuran darah dan pastinya dia yang melukaimu. Tapi kenapa darahnya begitu banyak? Kau bahkan hanya terluka di matamu". Ucap Sasuke membuat mata kiri Ino yang tak tertutup beban membelalak kaget.

_Skak mat!_

"I-itu—aku memergokinya tengah membunuh seorang gadis lagi. Lalu aku tertangkap olehnya dan dia menyerangku, hahaha". Ino tertawa kikuk di akhirnya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang". Ucap Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangan Ino untuk menaiki motornya sport miliknya.

Sasuke lalu memakai helmnya dan memberikan helm pada Ino, ia sengaja membawa satu helm lagi karena memang ia berniat menjemput kekasihnya di rumahnya. Sasuke langsung menancap gas, memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tak tahukah kau Sasuke? Semua yang di katakana Ino itu hanya dusta belaka. Oh, mungkin benar apa yang di katakan Sakura, kau adalah detective paling bodoh.

Di belakangnya Ino kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang Sasuke, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar kekasihnya, namun itu membatasi mata kananya dengan telapak tanganya agar luka basah itu tak menyentuh jaket kulit kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah sel penjara. Sosok gadis berambut pink kini hanya duduk terdiam, seraya memakan apel di tangan kananya. Sepasang mata emerald itu menerawang ke apel merah yang di makanya.

Ia tersentak kaget, ketika sebuah suara mengejutkanya. Suara yang begitu familiar, ia menolehkan pandang ke luar sel.

Benar saja, sosok pria dengan rambut hitam panjang kini tengah berdiri di depan sel penjara dan di sampingnya nampak sosok wanita berambut blonde yang kini menatapnya penuh ketegasan.

"Otou-sama. Oka-sama". Gumamnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Hohoho, ternyata kau tertangkap juga putriku. Kurasa Uchiha itu harus kuberi gelar atas kebodohanya". Ucap ayah Sakura, yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru.

Wow, mengejutkan sekali. Orochimaru adalah ayah Sakura, lalu kenapa mereka bersikap seolah tak kenal saat berada di dalam ruangan Orochimaru? Baiklah, kita lihat flash back yang serinci-rincinya.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan pribadi Orochimaru, membiarkan Sasuke yang penasaran berada di luar. Mata emeraldnya mencari-cari keberadaan ayahnya, dan ia menemukan ayahnya tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangan itu. Ia menghampiri ayahnya dan berdiri di depanya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita berpura-pura tak mengenal dekat". Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan ayahnya. "Ular-ularku melihat ada 'dia' jadi kau sebagai atasanku. Wakatta?"

"Wakatta".

**FLASH BACK OF**

"Gomen, Otou-sama. Ini karena kebodohanku, kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganya". Ucap Sakura seraya menunduk lesu. Orochimaru yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, sebenarnya ini juga bukan salah anaknya karena bagaimanapun ia juga bersalah karena memasukan Sakura dalam kasus berbahaya ini.

"Hn, tak masalah. Kau hanya perlu bersabar, karena Otou-sama yang akan membuktikan bahwa kau tak bersalah".

"Arigatou—".

"Sakura. Hhh.. seharusnya kau tak mengikuti saran Otou-sama'mu ini. Oh, yang benar saja kau tertangkap oleh bawahanmu sendiri. Sungguh mengenaskan". Ucap wanita paruh baya seraya menatap putrinya dengan senyuman sedih miliknya. Bagaimanapun seorang ibu pastinya khawatir jika putrinya di penjara, meski di penjara di dalam kepolisian miliknya sendiri.

"Gomennasai, sudah membuat Okaa-sama khawatir. Aku berjanji jika ini terselesaikan kita akan pulang ke kerajaan dan aku tak akan kembali ke sini lagi". Ucap Sakura menatap sendu ibunya, ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat ibunya khawatir hanya karena dirinya tak mau mendengarkan ibunya dan malah mendengarkan ayahnya. Seharusnya ia ikut pulang bersama ibunya ke kerajaan.

"Ck, akan ku beri pelajaran si Uchiha itu, akan ku tusuk perutnya dan ku keluarkan isinya. Hhh.. dan kau juga Karin bukankah kau sudah ku tugaskan untuk menjaga adiku? Ck, kau tak bisa di andalkan". Ucap seorang pemuda lagi di belakangnya.

"Onii-sama. Onee-sama". Gumam lirih Sakura.

"Hei, dia juga adikku dasar kakak bodoh! Aku juga ingin menggunduli rambut di pantat ayam itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku!".

"Sudahlah Onii-sama. Aku tak apa menunggu sebentar, mungkin hanya beberapa hari maka kasus ini akan terungkap sepenuhnya". Ucap Sakura menenangkan kedua kakaknya. Karena ia melihat detik-detik pertengkaran keduanya, terlihat dari kilatan mata mereka yang sudah memancarkan aura suram.

"Hei. Siapa di sana!". Semua yang berada di sana tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara salah satu petugas kepolisian.

"Baiklah. Anaku, kau tau kami harus pergi sebelum mereka kemari. Sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik-baik". Mereka berempat menghilang dalam sekejap ketika kabit tipis menyelimuti sekitar ruangan itu.

"Hei kau. Apa kau berbicara dengan seseorang?". Tanya petugas kepolisian yang melihat Sakura hanya memakan apel miliknya.

"Iie, aku hanya memakan apelku. Hanya halusinasimu". Ucap Sakura seraya menatap malas polisi di depanya itu.

'Dasar kalian berempat, ku pikir kalian sudah kemari secara baik-baik. Ck, untung tak ketahuan'. Batin Sakura lega, ia pikir keempat makhluk tadi kemari secara terang-terangan. Ternyata menyusup, ck mungkin pikiranya yang sedikit blank. Mana mungkin petugas kepolisian memperbolehkan mereka kemari berempat sekaligus?

Ia kembali merenung dan berkonsentrasi memakan apelnya, meringkuk di sudut ruang sel. Ia merasa tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tak seperti keluarganya yang bisa berubah menjadi gagak atau menghilang ketika ada kabut datang. Jika ia bisa, ia sudah dari tadi keluar dari penjara menyebalkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang merasa jijik mohon di skip ^^**

Siang sudah berganti malam, matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat sejak 3 jam lalu.

Di sebuah gang sempit di tengah padatnya kota Konoha, sosok gadis kini tengah berlari menghindari sosok yang begitu di takuti seluruh penduduk kota. Nafas gadis itu terengah engah, tanda bahwa ia sudah tak kuat untuk terus berlari dengan kearadaan tangan kananya sobek di bagian lengan.

Bodohnya ia kenapa ia memilih berjalan lewat gang sempit ini, hanya karena alasan lebih dekat jaraknya dengan rumah, karena tadi siang sudah di beritakan bahwa yang di balik topeng The Dark Killer tertangkap. Tapi bukti nyata, ia kini di kejar oleh sosok itu.

"Akh!". Keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Kakinya tersandung sebuah batu karena jalanan di gang itu begitu gelap. Ia memandang takut takut sosok di depanya yang mengacungkan sabut tepat di depan wajahnya.

Meski keadaan sekitarnya yang gelap, tapi ia bisa melihat kilauan besi ujung sabit itu.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika sabit itu membelah kepalanya menjadi dua bagian. Darah bermuncratan kemana-mana termasuk ke wajah si pelaku itu.

Sosok itu tau jika gadis di depanya sudah tak bernyawa, namun ia tetap menghujamkan sabitnya ke tubuh gadis itu, terus seperti itu hingga tubuh gadis itu sudah menjadi cincangan beberapa bagian.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam perut gadis itu, ia lalu mengikatkanya di rongga mata gadis itu yang sudah kosong itu karena bola matanya sudah menggelinding entah kemana. Mengikatnya di seonggok kepala yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua,mengikatnya dan menyambungnya menjadi satu.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas, ia lalu menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam. Jeritan gadis itu sama sekali tak terdengar sampai ke telinga manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini tengah berada di ruang tengah. Ia nampak mengganti chanel TVnya ke acara berita pagi ini. Ia meminum jus tomatnya seraya mendengarkan apa berita itu.

"Terjadi, pembunuhan kembali di daerah pusat. Kabarnya ini adalah ulah dari The Dark Killer".

**BRUSSHH**

"Uhuk—Uhuk—Nani?". Sasuke tersedak ketika mendengar terjadi pembunuhan kembali. Bukankah, kemarin Haruno Sakura sudah ia tangkap? Ta-tapi kenapa terjadi pembunuhan kembali?

"Mari kita dengar komentar salah satu wakil kepala kepolisian pusat Konoha".

"…"

"_Itu tidak mungkin, karena kami sudah menangkap pelakunya. Mungkin bisa jadi orang lain"._

"Itachi".

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan bukti yang sudah ada itu, apa pelaku yang sudah di tangkap berhasil kabur?"._

"_Tidak. Ia masih berada di selnya, tidak mungkin ia kabur dengan penjagaan seketat itu"._

**PIIP**

Sasuke mematikan TV itu, ia segera menyambar jaket dan mengambil kunci motor miliknya.

Ia ingin membuktikan kebenaran berita itu, ya ia akan pergi ke kantor kepolisian Konoha. Bertanya langsung pada Haruno Sakura yang baru kemarin ia tangkap. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu atau dia menyuruh orang suruhanya untuk membunuh lagi supaya menghilangkan segala tuduhan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di depan sel Sakura. Di depanya nampak sosok gadis yang ia tangkap kemarin hanya duduk di sudut ruang sel yang hanya di isi oleh dirinya saja, karena Itachi memang sengaja menaruhnya di sel khusus.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku? **Detective Bodoh**?". Ucap Sakura bernada sinis, seraya memberikan penekanan pada dua kata 'detective bodoh'.

"Hn. Apa ini rencanamu?".

"Rencana apa?". Tanya Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Sasuke itu, memang rencana apa yang ia buat?

"Ck, jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau menyuruh orang lain menggantikan posisimu sebagai The Dark Killer, agar menghilangkan tuduhanmu? Kau licik!". Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum sinis miliknya. Seketika, Sakura tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang di anggapnya aneh itu.

"Hahahaha, oh demi apapun bagaimana aku melakukanya kalau si Itachi itu tak memberiku izin untuk di temui oleh siapapun. Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku heran kenapa kepolisian Konoha bisa-bisanya menyewamu". Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang merendahkan.

_Skakmat_

Sasuke meruntuki mulutnya yang malah membuatnya terpojok, mana mungkin Sakura yang melakukanya. Jelas-jelas ia di letakan di sel khusus karena tiga hari lagi ia akan di sidang untuk menentukan apa hukuman yang pantas untuknya.

"Hhh… dengarkan aku baik-baik Uchiha. Aku tak akan mengulanginya dua kali".

"…"

"Namaku Senju Sakura, aku berasal dari kerajaan vampire Senju. Pewaris kerajaan, sekaligus aku adalah orang yang di balik kepala kepolisian Konoha".

"A-apa? jangan—".

"Jangan menyela ucapanku Uchiha. Aku terpaksa turun tangan karena kau tak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan segera dan atas saran Otou-sama aku turun tangan langsung. Jika kau tak percaya ini adalah buktinya". Sasuke menunjukan surat kepolisian miliknya, yang bertuliskan dirinya sebagai kepala kepolisian.

Kedua bola mata Onyx itu terbeliak kaget. Jadi selama ini dia salah mencurigai seseorang? Jika Sakura bukan pelakunya lalu siapa The Dark Killer itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Hai, Minna maafkan Straw yang gak bisa update sesuai janji Straw ^^ pertama karena tugas Straw yang sangat teramat banyak dan kedua sata Straw yang terformat dan akhirnya Straw jadi _down_ ^^

Straw merasa semua kerja keras Straw yang membuat fic2 oneshoot tak membuahkan hasil, Straw ngerasa blank dan tak ada pemikiran inspirasi lagi karena itu.

Untuk fic ini tinggal 1 chapter lagi ^^ maka selesai sudah fic DETECTIVE PAYMENT. Straw sudah mencoba membuat fic bergenre romance, hut/comfort, Drama, Agast tapi tak membuahkan hasil.

Mungkin memang keahlian Straw ada di fic Mistery, Supense, Supranatural dan Horor. Straw jadi merasa iri dengan para Author yang sangat hebat dalam membuat fic bergenre Romance apalagi Humor

Straw sangat senang untuk readers yang sudah review di fic ini. Untuk sequel fic ini Straw usahakan untuk memberinya sedikit Romance, sequelnya full SasuSaku. ^^ semoga Straw bisa menyelesaikanya lagi.

Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Payment**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Strawchan**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Mistery, Supense**

**Main Character © U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**Summary**

Uchiha Sasuke seorang murid SMA yang berprofesi menjadi detektif kepolisian Anbu Konoha sebagai detektif bayaran. Ia sangat professional dalam menangani kasus meski ia detektif bayaran. Dan kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang rumit. Apa ia bisa menyelesaikanya?

**Warning**

OOC, Typos, Alur berantakan, DLDR, RnR, Blood.

**Chapter 7**

"_Namaku Senju Sakura, aku berasal dari kerajaan vampire Senju. Pewaris kerajaan, sekaligus aku adalah orang yang di balik kepala kepolisian Konoha"._

"_A-apa? jangan—"._

"_Jangan menyela ucapanku Uchiha. Aku terpaksa turun tangan karena kau tak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan segera dan atas saran Otou-sama aku turun tangan langsung. Jika kau tak percaya ini adalah buktinya". Sasuke menunjukan surat kepolisian miliknya, yang bertuliskan dirinya sebagai kepala kepolisian._

_Kedua bola mata Onyx itu terbeliak kaget. Jadi selama ini dia salah mencurigai seseorang? Jika Sakura bukan pelakunya lalu siapa The Dark Killer itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja-jadi..kau—Kami-sama, yang benar saja aku Uchiha Sasuke menangkap seorang kepala kepolisian? Ini gila!". Ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau memang gila Uchiha. Kau bodoh, gila, sinting, tak waras dank au tak berperi-kemanusiaan. Sebegitukah kau mencurigaiku? Apa karena sifatku terlalu dingin? Ahh—itu sifat cirri khas vampire—". Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, menyadari ucapanya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Kau—vampire?".

"Eh..eh—bu-bukan, etto..ano…maksudku..Aaahh ya ya, ku akui itu. Aku memang vampire puas?!". Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Meminum darah?".

"Kau gila! Aku tak akan mau meminum cairan itu bahkan setetes sekalipun. Aku heran kenapa Sasori-nii sangat menyukai darah hanya karena kekuatan. Aku benar-benar tak menyukai bau amis itu". Ucap Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, jijik.

"Lalu?". Tanya Sasuke. Ia memang sangat teramat penasaran dengan Sakura.

"Apanya yang 'lalu'?".

"Kau makan apa?".

"Buah-buahan. Aku tak menyukai makanan yang berasal dari daging dan sejenisnya, aku lebih menyukai buah dan tumbuhan". Ucap Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lalu kau—".

"Cukup Uchiha, sekarang keluarkan aku dan kita tangkap pembunuh sebenarnya". Ucap Sakura seperempat memohon pada Sasuke. Merendahkan diri bukanlah salah satu kebiasaanya, kau tau? Menjadi putrid pewaris kerajaan mengharuskan ia bersikap layaknya seorang putri.

"Tapi bagaimana—".

"Panggilkan salah satu polisi kemari". Ucap Sakura memberi jeda sejenak. "Cepat!".

Sasuke segera berlari keluar meninggalkan sel tahanan khusus untuk Sakura. Tak lama ia kembali dengan seorang polisi yang di bawanya, Sakura segera menunjukan kartu identitas kepolisiannya. Polisi yang di bawa Sasuke kemari langsung terkejut. Ia pun segera membukakan sel tahanan Sakura.

"Cepat tak ada waktu".

Mereka berlari meninggalkan ruang sel tahanan. Mengabaikan para polisi yang hanya memandang kaget, mereka sangat kaget ketika salah satu tahanan mereka berhasil keluar. Mereka hendak mengejar namun seorang polisi memperingatkan dari belakang mereka.

"Hei, jangan kau kejar. Haruno Sakura sebenarnya adalah Senju Sakura, kepala kepolisian di sini. Sepertinya di memiliki rencana sehingga dia sampai turun tangan".

"A-apa? Aku tak menyangka jika ketua kita sangat cantik bahkan sepertinya ia lebih muda dariku".

Semuanya nampak memikirkan berapa umur Sakura. Entah apa jadinya jika mereka tau berapa umur Sakura, bisa-bisa mereka mati dengan mulut berbusa setelah mengetahuinya,ck.

**.**

**.**

**Aozora Strawchan**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ia mengikuti instrupsi Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sakura memandang serius jalanan, mencari-cari sosok yang menjadi tujuanya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di cafeteria.

"Sasuke berhenti!". Sontak Sasuke segera mengerem mendadak. Sehingga membuat para pengguna jalan lain memaki-maki mereka.

"Apa-apaan kau? kenapa kau—".

"Itu dia pelakunya. Topeng di balik The Dark Killer". Ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk sosok gadis pirang yang tengah duduk sambil menyeruput minumanya. Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak kaget, menyadari siapa yang di tunjuk Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin".

"Hei, jangan mentang-mentang dia pacarmu lalu kau tak percaya perkataanku. Sebenarnya saat kau menemukanku itu, aku dalam keadaan terluka dan dia yang menyebabkanya. Dia mencoba membunuhku dan memang aku sudah terbunuh, namun aku sempat melukai matanya".

"Bagaimana mungkin kau kan—".

"Vampire tak akan bisa mati semudah itu, butuh proses untuk membunuh para vampire. Dan itu sangatlah sulit". Ucap Sakura menjelaskan secara singkat.

Sasuke lalu menepikan mobilnya, menyadari mobil miliknya membuat jalanan menjadi macet. Ia tak mau jika ia terkena denda hanya karena masalah mobil, well bukan masalah uangnya. Tapi, hal itu sama saja mencoreng nama baik Uchiha yang di bangga-banggakanya.

Tak sadarkah kau bahkan sudah membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh di hadapan Sakura?

Sakura lalu berjalan menghampiri Ino. Sekilas ia dapat melihat Ino membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sakura sudah berada di depanya. Matanya sudah bergetar takut melihat Sakura yang memandangnya tajam.

"Aku Senju Sakura, kepala kepolisian Konoha. Aku menangkapmu dengan alasan kau sebagai The Dark Killer". Ucap Sakura dengan lantang. Beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi mereka.

"T-ti-tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kau hanya mengada-ada. Ya, kau berbohong, kau lah The Dark Killer itu. Hahaha". Ucap Ino dengan tawanya yang terdengar hambar. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa kau perlu bukti?".

"Ya, aku perlu bukti". Ucap Ino dengan nada percaya diri. Ia sangat yakin, tak ada bukti yang di tinggalkanya.

Sakura lalu merogoh kantong bajunya, ia memang belum memakai baju tahanan. Ia lalu menunjukan hasil dari sidik jari yang di tinggalkan Ino.

Kedua bola mata aquarime nya bergetar saat melihat benda itu. tanganya bergetar ketakutan memegang kertas yang di tanganya.

"Kau—kau berbohong—".

"Jangan mengelak. Kau adalah Yamanaka Ino, hasil perkawinan manusia dan seorang penyihir. Aku tau taktikmu, sekarang ikut aku". Sakura langsung memborgol tangan Ino, entah darimana borgol itu.

Borgol yang nampak berbeda dari borgol biasanya, jika di lihat secara seksama. Borgol itu nampak di kelilingi oleh kabut berwarna putih di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke segera menyeret Ino untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura masuk dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Ino. Menjaga agar Ino tak kabur atau nekad untuk melompat dari mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Jika yang di balik semua ini adalah kau Ino, kekasihku". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menyesal. Ino kini tengah di tawan oleh sekelompok vampire yang berseragam seperti Sakura namun tentunya dnegan versi laki-laki.

"Kau tau? Aku tak pernah mencintaimu, yang ku butuhkan adalah nyawamu. Aku mendekatimu hanya menginginkan nyawamu". Jawab Ino dengan menyeringai.

"Dan kau Sakura! Kau akan mendapatkan balasanmu, kita lihat saja. Kau atau aku yang menang. Hahahaha". Ucapnya sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang spiral bersama para vampire yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Nah, Uchiha. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah bekerja di kepolisian pusat Konoha. Tapi mungkin sampai di sini, karena beberapa bulan ke depan kantor itu sudah akan di tutup". Ucap Sakura lalu menatap sendu kearah Sasuke. Kini dirinya dan Sasuke berada di halaman belakang Sekolah, tentunya dalma keadaan tak ada murid lain yang berada di sana. Tentu saja, ini bahkan di luar jam sekolah.

"Kenapa?".

"Okaa-sama melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan dunia criminal. Ini adalah misi terakhirku setelah itu aku akan di nobatkan menjadi ratu kerajaan Senju". Ucap Sakura kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah lubang spiral yang mulai mengecil.

".."

"Ne, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Senang bisa mengenalmu, umm perlu kau tau. Ino, bukanlah gadis berusia 18 tahun seperti yang kau bayangkan. Umurnya sudah mencapai ribuan tahun, bahkan aku dan dia masih lebih tua dirinya".

"Lalu berapa umurmu?".

"800 tahun". Ucap Sakura kemudian masuk kedalam lubang spiral, menyisahkan kepalanya. "Mungkin ada sedikit kenang-kenangan, ini. Terimalah". Ucap Sakura kemudian melemparkan sebuah kalung ruby berwana hitam kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Baiklah, Sayounara Uchiha". Ucap Sakura. Kemudian lubang spiral itu perlahan menghilang. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu di tempatnya, menatap kepergian Sakura dengan nanar.

Sebagaian dari hatinya menolak kepergian Sakura, namun apa daya. Dia dan Sakura tak memiliki hubungan khusus selain atasan dan bawahan. Ia lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu seraya memasang kalung ruby hitam itu di lehernya.

Nampak sekilas, kalung itu mengeluarkan cahaya pekat kehitaman. Entah pertanda apa yang nantinya akan terjadi.

_Sebuah kisah yang tak pernah terpecahkan…_

_Kisah absurd dalam kehidupan…_

_Entah sampai kapan kisah ini akan berlanjut…_

_Bahkan, 1000 atau 3000 tahun lagi…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Trailer for Detective Payment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Awal dari segalanya**

"_Ku mohon, selamatkan Otou-sama dan yang lainya"_

_._

"_Aku tak pernah bilang kan kalau aku takut padamu, Cherry"_

_._

"_Sa-sasu, ka-kau kenapa—KYAAA"_

**Ketika Sebuah Cinta Mulai Datang**

"_Apa yang ku lakukan?"_

_._

"_Gomen, aku benar-benar tak sengaja"_

_._

"_Tolong, jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh Sasuke! Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu"._

_._

"_Aku akan memberikan apapun, asal kau selalu ada"_

**Kesedihan akan Kehilangan dan Perpisahan.**

"_A-aku meminta—uhuk satuhal—tolong jaga dia untukku..Arrgghh"_

_._

"_Keputusan ada di tanganmu"_

_._

"_Gomen"_

_._

"_Semoga kau bahagia"_

**Sebuah Akhir yang bahagia**

"_Aishiteru"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Waaahh, akhirnya fic ini tamat dengan keanehanya O.o Straw sungguh bingung menentukan endingnya.

Sedikit cuplikan "Trailer"di atas, untuk fic sequel Detective Payment yang berjudul **Cherry Night**. Agak gak nyambung sih, tapi mebuat judul bukanlah keahlian Straw ^^

Untuk Sequelnya akan Straw kasih sedikit infonya. Ratenya **M for Mature. **Genrenya **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mistery, Supranatural **(Maaf kebanyakan ya?)

Dan itu adalah sebuah tantangan tersendiri untuk Straw yang gak bisa bikin fic romance :D tapi tak ada hal yang tak mungkin, dimana ada kemauan pasti ada jalan untuk menuju keinginan itu :D

Chapter ini sudah Straw tepati. Jika ada yang mau request, memberi kritik dan Saran, silahkan review. Sampai berjumpa di bulan Mei *lambaikan tangan* Matta Ashita~

Anda bisa menemui saya di jejaring Facebook dengan nama

Gheralda Citra Prameswari

Aozora Straw 


End file.
